Relatable
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: "He would never admit it to Dean, but Sam couldn't help but notice that the soundtrack of their lives could be made up entirely of Disney songs." A collection of one-shots inspired by Disney songs. Chapter 2: The Bells of Notre Dame: The Demon in his brother's body might be spewing venomous words, but that doesn't mean he isn't wrong. Is Sam really such a good guy?
1. Out There

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm a huge Disney fan. And I've always toyed around with the idea of doing something Disney/Supernatural, but I could never think of something good enough. But then, as I was listening to the new Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack, it hit me. Maybe, I could do stories inspired by Disney songs. That way, you get a little Disney magic, without really changing things with the boys. So, this is the result. I don't know if this will be a series of unrelated one-shots or the beginning of a story, but I hope you will enjoy it regardless. This is set pre-series, when Sam is about 13 or 14._

* * *

" _Out there_

 _Where they all live unaware_

 _What I'd give_

 _What I'd dare_

 _Just to live one day out there."_

— _Hunchback of Notre Dame, "Out There"_

* * *

Sam relishes going to school.

Sure, most of his peers consider middle school Hell on Earth, but they don't realize how lucky they truly are. They get to come here, day in and day out, and sit in a desk and be told that their future is open, that they can be anything they want to be if they just put their minds to it.

In that way, they are blessed.

Sam already knows what his future is and it isn't something that any of the kids here or the teachers would ever understand. When asked, he tells them that he's going into the family business. What they don't know is that the family business is bloody and dangerous. It will probably get him killed before he's 40. It's a life that was chosen for him, six months after he was born. It's a path that his brother and his father expect him to follow, without question.

It's a life that he doesn't want.

He hates hunting. He may be good at researching and understanding lore, but when it comes down to actually stalking the creatures and disposing of them, Sam falters. He isn't as sure in his skills, isn't as comfortable as Dean or his father. He's not as quick on the draw; he's always a split-second behind, unable to process things as his family.

Maybe he could be a researcher. He'd be good at that. Locked away in some archive, in a distant library somewhere safe, where he can read about ancient civilizations and try to understand how people lived back in Rome or Sparta or wherever he chose to study.

But he doesn't have these options.

His path is already chosen.

As his classmates file into first period Algebra, all looking somewhat unimpressed, Sam wonders what it would be like to be one of them. To have his worries be so simple and so superficial, he would give almost anything for that.

Sam wants to be normal.

He wants to hate school as much as his peers, he wants to make plans for the weekend and have friends. He transfers schools so many times that he can't afford to make attachments. So, he goes on with his life, drifting from town to town, pretending to be a student like everyone else.

"Sam?"

The youngest Winchester glances up from his books and meets the soft gaze of Christy, the only nice girl in the class and pretty much his only friend here.

"Hey," He manages a smile and tries to collect his scattered thoughts and focus on this moment. "What's up?"

Christy smiles shyly, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. She bites her lower lip for a moment, before opening her mouth again. Barely above a whisper, she asks, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend?"

Time freezes around him as she processes her request.

He wants to say yes. He likes Christy and not just as friend. She's a pretty girl and she's nice to him, unlike everyone else in this school. She sees past the "new kid" stigma and actually treats him like a person. If he were a normal kid, he'd say yes, without any hesitation. He'd go to the movies with her and hold her hand and maybe kiss her cheek and be teased endlessly by his big brother and his father would chuckle dryly and Sam would feel—

Normal.

Absolutely normal.

But he isn't normal, not in the slightest. He can't say yes because he'll be hunting a werewolf this weekend and then after that, he'll be gone, and pretty soon, it'll be like he was never here. He'd just be the new kid who transferred to another school and left no meaningful memories behind.

He hates that.

"Sam?" Christy is waiting with baited breath, eyes sparkling with hope and he wonders, just for a second, what it would be like to say yes.

"Sorry," He tries to let her down gently, but knows that there's no easy way to do that. "I can't."

Christy's expression turns to dejected, but she tries to cover it with a fake, much too bright smile. She nods her head, almost mechanically, "Right, I understand."

And just like that, he's reminded of all that he's been forced to give up.

As Christy walks away from him, Sam can't help but feel like his chance at being normal is slipping through his fingers, like sand through his grasp.

He's not normal and though he'd like to spend one day out there, in the normal world, doing normal things, he can't. He has to go home and continue his charade of being a hunter. He has to study Latin and research and then, grab a gun and kill whatever supernatural creature their father had tracked down.

This is his life.

For now, that is.

Sam still has a shred a faith that he's clinging to. Someday, he would go out into the world just be a normal guy, living a normal life with a normal job and a wife, and kids, and the white picket fence.

That is his goal.

But for now, he's just the new kid, living a double life, in a school where no one will remember him in two weeks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _No idea what song I'll do next, but I'll hopefully update soon! Please review if you have a moment. Thanks!_


	2. The Bells of Notre Dame (Reprise)

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm so happy that I'm not the only one enjoying this collection! Honestly, I had no idea what the reception would be considering how different Disney and Supernatural are. Today's chapter is inspired once again by beautiful soundtrack of "Hunchback of Notre Dame" but next chapter I will pick another Disney movie. Spoilers for season ten! Please enjoy._

* * *

" _So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _What makes a monster and what makes a man?"_

— _Hunchback of Notre Dame, "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise"_

* * *

This shouldn't be happening.

This can't be happening.

But it is. Dean is a demon and he's locked in the bunker's dungeon and Sam can barely process all the thoughts swirling around in his mind. This isn't really Dean, Sam knows that, but the words coming out of his big brother's mouth sting a lot more than the youngest Winchester expected they would.

This isn't Dean though.

It isn't.

Sam just has to keep on believing in that. No matter what the demon in his brother's body says, no matter how much venom he spews, Sam will remain calm. He will remain in control. He will save his big brother even if it costs him his life—

 _You notice I tried to get as far away from you possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the King of Hell over you. Maybe I was just . . . tired of babysitting you. Or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire, since . . . forever. Or maybe—maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn't for you. That your very existence sucked the life out of my life._

"Stop!" Sam shouts, trying to silence that all too familiar voice ringing in his ears. "That isn't Dean."

It can't be Dean.

Because, if there is even one grain of truth in what that demon is saying, Sam doesn't know what he's going to do. Does Dean really blame him for the death of their mother? And if it is true, how could Sam ever hope to atone for that?

Sam can't close his eyes without seeing those cold black eyes on his brother's face. He can't rest without hearing those cruel words echoing in his mind. He's supposed to be this wise, experienced hunter, able to control his fear and do what needs to be done, but only right now does he realize how weak he really is.

Dean was right all those years ago—their greatest weakness is each other. They need each other to survive, they are dangerously codependent and they've both tons of stupid stuff to save each other. Sam has placed innocents at risk to save Dean. He's committed numerous sins for the sake of saving Dean.

What kind of man does that make him? A monster with a soul? A human on the verge of losing his humanity?

Sam doesn't know.

And that scares him.

It all used to be so black and white, when their dad was alive, back before there was the Apocalypse or Ruby or even before they knew anything about the demon blood running through his veins. Back then, monsters were the bad guys and humans were the ones to be protected. Super simple, very clear.

But now? They've worked with demons and angels, they've been to Heaven—their concept of normal is probably so fucked up that no one outside of their little bubble would ever understand it.

Now Dean's a demon spouting twisted philosophy.

And Sam might just be a monster wandering around with a skewed sense of judgment.

What is he supposed to do now? What is the right call to make? Should he free his brother and give up this crusade? Would Dean do that if their positions were reversed?

But he can't give up on Dean. He's done that before, back with Amelia, and the pain never really healed. If he loses his brother one more time, Sam's going with him. He can't be in this life alone. He can't be the lone survivor of their little makeshift family—he refuses.

So, he either cures Dean or he dies right alongside him.

Simple. Clear. Direct.

 _That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted, ain't so clear is it? Wow, you might actually be worse than me._

He just needs to stay focused. He just needs to breathe and keep trying to figure out a way to save his brother before it's too late—

 _So let me ask you . . . which one of us is really the monster, hmm?_

Maybe this will be the last thing he ever does. Maybe he will have to stop Dean and take him down. But he won't let him go alone.

"Don't worry," He whispers softly. "I'll fix this, Dean."

This might be the final battle. This might be his last chance to atone for his mistakes, but Sam will do his best.

He will save Dean.

No matter what it costs him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Next chapter, I think I'm going to pick something from Enchanted! Hopefully, that chapter will be a little more lighthearted too, but angst is one of my specialties so who knows? If you enjoyed, please review if you have a moment. Thanks!_


End file.
